


Interlude

by Anoke



Series: And Michael Follows [2]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: David is an asshole, Hickeys, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Misogyny, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Michael is confused and hangry, Misogyny, Neck Kissing, Swearing, and they're both horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoke/pseuds/Anoke
Summary: They make out.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the rather nebulous time period in The Lost Boys between Michael becoming a half-vampire and his hanging out with the other boys having affected his behavior enough for people to be commenting on it.
> 
> So: Michael is still under the impression that he, David, the boys, and Star and Laddie are human, and the only people who have died are several tertiary characters.

“Will you _stop it_ with the grabbing thing?!” Michael half-yelled, exasperated, yanking out of David’s grip on his shoulder and whirling around to face him. 

His face was close, as it always was when he was ready for a fight, close enough for David to lean forward a little and kiss him.

_Well, why the fuck not?_

Michael’s mouth was slack for all of three seconds, before he shoved David back away from him by the lapels. David let him.

“What the _fuck_ ,” he managed, voice cracking a little on the last word.

_Hmm. Less pissed off and more surprised, unless I miss my guess._ David grinned.

“No, _what the fuck was that, David?!_ ”

And there came the anger. An angry Michael was a beautiful sight to behold. And he was still clinging to David’s jacket.

“I was under the impression you knew what a kiss was,” David drawled.

“No, you asshole, why are you kissing _me_?!”

And there came the desperately confused puppy look.

“Why not, Michael? Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it before. What it would _feel_ like.” David held Michael’s gaze.

_Therrrrrrre we go_ , he thought, seeing Michael’s eyes go wide and dark, catching a scattershot of images running through Michael's head.

He leaned forward a little, near enough that their noses were almost brushing. 

“Come on, Michael. How _would_ I kiss? Rough?  
Gentle?  
How much _tongue?_  
Would  
I  
**_bite?_** ”

Michael was breathing hard, heartbeat pounding like a drum in David’s ears. For a second, everything floated there _in potentia_ , a fragment of time stretching into eternity—

Then Michael snarled and yanked David to him.

A little too hard; their teeth clacked together, but David didn’t mind _that_ much, especially not when he could tangle one hand in Michael's hair and use the other to grab Michael’s face, turn his head just a little to fit their mouths together, when he could let his tongue flick out and run across Michael’s lips and hear Michael’s sharp little gasp.

No, he couldn’t say he minded at all.

Michael wasn't a terrible kisser. Inexperienced, but almost everyone was, compared to David. But, like usual, he was mostly willing to follow David's lead, tilting his head under David's hands to get a better angle, meeting David's tongue with equal enthusiasm.

David, unable to resist, dragged his teeth gently over Michael's bottom lip. That got him another little hitch in Michael's breath, and another when David gave him a nip with blunt human incisors and followed up with a lick.

He pulled back just far enough to murmur "Turns out I do bite after all," and shucked off his gloves, then moved back in.

\---

David talking about _biting_ him should not have been that hot. Nor should him doing something as simple as taking off his fucking gloves, and yet here Michael was, both of those things going off like a spark in his brain.

David, not having listened to Michael on the grabbing thing, pulled him back in for another kiss. Michael could maybe live with being grabbed like this, though, one of David’s hands tangled in his hair and the other cupping his cheek, brushing a thumb across his cheekbone. They were cold, but shitty circulation happened to a lot of people. Besides, it felt good against his overheated face. Actually, more touching in general sounded good. Maybe…

Michael loosened his death grip on David’s coat, and David hummed like he was asking a question. The hum turned into a groan as Michael drew his hands slowly down David’s chest, groping his pecs along the way because, honestly, _why the fuck not?_

And another really fucking unfair thing: Michael’s heart was pounding so loudly that he was half-convinced that the other boys would be able to hear it clear from the cave entrance, but David was so unaffected that Michael felt absolutely nothing despite having a hand on his chest.

That was _not cool_ , and Michael may have growled a little as he wrapped his arms around David, pulling him closer, working his mouth more against David’s. He was not going to be happy if this was another game of "fuck with the newbie", and the very least he could do was get David to lose some of that cool detachment of his.

David scraped his teeth against Michael's lip again and Michael lost his train of thought for a second.

Well, turnabout was fair play. He chased after David's mouth and bit at his lip, a little clumsily; none of the girls he'd ever kissed had brought up the teeth while kissing thing. For a moment he was afraid he'd bit too hard, but then David _growled_ and redoubled his efforts.

Michael had to pull back for a second, trying to catch his breath. David didn't want to let him go, keeping pressure on the back of his head, until Michael managed to splutter "I need _air_ , jackass."

David let him back off then, starting into Michael's eyes as he gasped for a second. At least David was noticeably breathing deeper, mouth still slightly open, but Michael was still mad at the thought that this might be some kind of weird scheme to embarrass him, that David wasn't— wasn't—

It was probably showing in his face, because David's eyes went half-lidded and he brushed his lips against Michael's once, twice…

The hand David had cupping his face slid down, fingers curling around the back of his neck, thumb resting just under Michael's jawbone. He used his new grip to tilt Michael's face up.

"I have better ways of fucking with people, Michael," he murmured, and he leaned in and licked a long stripe up Michael's exposed neck. Michael shivered. That felt way too damn good.

David took that as an invitation and damn near attacked Michael's neck, pressing long, open-mouthed kisses along it, licking and sucking and using those goddamn _teeth_ , and Michael couldn't help himself and groaned, fingers digging into David's back through his coat. Holy _shit_ this felt good, no fucking wonder all the girls he'd kissed had liked this so much. Which. Was...

\---

David left bruises just starting to bloom on Michael's neck, worked his way down to Michael's collarbones—reminding himself periodically that drawing blood would _probably_ freak Michael out. As a way of compensating, he dragged his hand out of Michael's hair down to his waist and snuck it under Michael's shirt.

But then, of course, Michael had to start tensing up. And not in a good way; anger was creeping back into the lines of his shoulders and he was pulling away again.

David broke off his attentions before Michael could say anything.

" _What_ ," he couldn't help snapping.

"David, I'm not a _girl_ ," Michael protested.

_Ah._

David let his eyes rake slowly down Michael's body and then met his gaze, eyebrow raised. 

"I'd call that fairly evident, despite you occasionally whining like one. What's your point?" he asked, despite being fairly sure of where this was going.

Michael bristled at that and let go of David's jacket to give him a shove.

"So I don't want to be _treated_ like one, you jackass!"

David took a moment to quietly mourn the loss of contact, then sighed.

"Michael, if you think me giving you some hickeys is treating you unacceptably, I cringe to think of what your sex life must be like."

Michael, rather predictably, spluttered at that.

Much as David would have liked to kiss him again, the mood had been, if not killed, at least severely wounded. On top of that, while he largely trusted the other boys not to interrupt, he couldn't say the same of Star, and he did _not_ want to deal with that.

So, instead, he turned around to start for the mouth of the cave, looking back over his shoulder to tell Michael, “Come on.”

Michael only hesitated for a moment before following him.


End file.
